


Mechirah

by Ellidfics



Series: Captain Fraudulent:  The Outtakes [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Jewish Comics Day, Jewish Holidays, Passover, tenement life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidfics/pseuds/Ellidfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Passover, and Bernice Roth has <i>chametz</i> in the house.  What better way to get it out than to give it to her neighbor...if only Sarah Rogers weren't so stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechirah

“ – no, no, no.” Sarah shook her head hard enough that a few locks of hair came free to wisp about her face. There was more white mixed with the blonde than there had been only a few months ago, and her neighbor wondered how much longer she could work two jobs before the strain was too much for her health. “I don’t need your charity, Bernice. I can provide for my own.”

It was Bernice’s turn to shake her head. “Did I say you couldn’t? Sarah, you’re doing me a favor. I can’t have this in the house after midnight.”

There was a burst of noise from the tiny parlor that the Roths could afford and Sarah couldn’t, even with the money left over from Joe’s life insurance. Both women looked up instinctively to see what trouble their boys had gotten into, and both relaxed a trifle when they realized it was only Stevie solving a puzzle in a slightly used copy of _John Martin’s Book_ that Saul had brought home the other night. Sarah rubbed her forehead with a long, soft sigh.

“It’s most of a loaf of bread, Bernice. Surely you’ll need it for your own – “

“Not during Pesach,” said Bernice, a hint of the Old Country coloring the words. She tapped the loaf of heavy, hearty black rye. “Anything leavened is _chametz_ , forbidden. If it’s not gone, I have to burn it tomorrow morning, and why should I waste it when you and Stevie are right across the hall?”

Sarah looked up, jaw tight as she swallowed a reply. “I’ll pay you for it as soon as I get my wages. I worked a double shift on Tuesday so I should have enough,” she said at last.

“Of course you will,” said Bernice, lightly clasping the younger woman’s hands for a few seconds. “You’ll come to the seder tomorrow night? We’re having the Rosenbaums, too, so there’ll be other children for Arnie and Stevie to play with.”

“The Rosenbaums? From across the street?”

“Are there others on this block?” Bernice smiled until Sarah hesitantly smiled back. “We’re having a roast chicken, you know, a big one, and Miriam – Mrs. Rosenbaum, she’s Saul’s cousin – is making matzo ball soup. You know how Stevie loves it.”

Another sigh, then a brief, reluctant nod. “As long as we’re not imposing. I won’t have that.”

Bernice rolled her eyes. “What imposing? Between Miriam and me, we’ll have enough food to feed an army. Believe me, there’ll be plenty for everyone.”

“That’s how the picture fits together? You’re sure?” Arnie had picked up the magazine and was holding it at arm’s length. “If you’re funning me- “

Stevie, looking the healthiest he had in weeks, grinned and pointed at the page. “Course I’m not. Here, that’s a duck and over in the corner’s a cow, and up there’s a horse – “

“All right.” Sarah wrapped the bread in her apron. It was enough to feed her and her son for the next few days, which was why Bernice had haggled it out of the baker for a song even though she knew her family would never finish it before the holiday. “Should I bring anything? I’ve some fruit and a little tea.”

“Bring your appetites, nothing more,” said Bernice, pushing back from the table and rising to her feet. Sarah, bread tucked firmly in one arm, followed suit. “I’d ask you stay for supper, but I have work to do tonight if we’re going to have our seder tomorrow.”

“Of course.” Sarah caught her son’s eye and nodded at the door. “A little before sundown, you said?”

“Just like last year.” Bernice watched as the boys, one dark and sturdy, the other fair and slight, scrambled to their feet, carefully placed the magazine on the side table, and hurried over. “Have a good night, Sarah.”

“You, too.” Sarah pulled Stevie close and murmured something about _school night_ and _bed_ as Arnie and Stevie said their good nights. “Thank you again.”

“The thanks are all mine,” said Bernice, and watched the door shut behind them as they headed back across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Pesach (Passover), the feast of unleavened bread, commemorates the Exodus, when the Hebrews fled Egypt so quickly their bread didn't have time to rise. Observant Jews remove _chametz_ , or leavened foods, from the house the night before Passover begins. Whatever they find is burned the next morning in a ritual called _bi'ur_.
> 
> The alternative to _bi'ur_ is _mechirah_ , or selling/giving the _chametz_ to a Gentile. Sometimes the _chametz_ is returned after the holiday, but the Gentile is under no obligation to do so.


End file.
